Brick/Quotes
Borderlands *'Entering a game' **''"Brick's here, bitch!"'' **''"Lets rock 'n' roll!"'' *'Opening a Chest' **''"For me!?"'' **''"YEAH! Mine!"'' **''"Look at this shit!"'' **"That's my stuff." **"That's what I want." **''"Alright!"'' **''"What's here?"'' **''"Ahhhahahahaha!"'' *'Idle' **(Humming and whistling) "This waiting around here is killing me." **''"You think I ain't got nothing better to do!"'' **''"Hmmm?"'' **''"Whatcha waitin' for?"'' **''"Whatchu waitin' for, now?"'' **''"What... are you... waiting for?"'' **''"I'll kick yo' ass, let's go!"'' *'Leveling up' **''"Yeah! Bringin' the pain!"'' **''"Bringin' the pain!"'' **''"Hell, yeah!"'' *'Scoring a Critical Hit' **''"Feel it!"'' **''"Show me some BLOOD! Hahahahahaha!"'' **''"OOOHHH, YEAH!"'' **''"Damn, I'm good!"'' **''"That must have hurt!"'' *'Killing a Badass or Boss enemy' **''"Gimme something else to kill!"'' **''"Dumbass!"'' **''"Beatdown!"'' **''"Rrraaaaahhhahahahaha!"'' (Deep breath) "Yeahh..." **''"Crushed!"'' **''"Smashed!"'' *'Killing an enemy while Berserk' **''"More!"'' **''"BLOOD!"'' **''"UWULR﻿ HUWURR UWAARRRLARLRRLWAAA!"'' **''"RAAGH! KILL!"'' **''"You're looking at my fist!"'' **''"Yeah! Let's dance!"'' **''"You lookin' at my fist?"'' **''"You need so'me time to find your teeth?"'' **''"What'd you think was gonna happen?"'' **''"Never look at my fist, bitch!"'' *'Accepting a Duel' **''"What? Uhh okay..."'' **''"You're dead!"'' **''"You. Better. RUN!"'' **''"Whutever!"'' **''"Must be ya Birthday!"'' **''"Raaagh! I don't believe it!"'' *'Ammo Depleted' **''"Punch time!"'' **''"Need Ammo!"'' **''"Ammo gone!"'' **''"Auugh! Ammo all gone!"'' *'Spawning a Catch-A-Ride vehicle' **''"Drive on, drive on."'' **''"Drive on, brutha'."'' **''"Drive!"'' *'Request to swap (Gunner/Driver) seats in a vehicle' **''"Move!"'' **''"Switch!"'' **''"My Turn!"'' **''"Trade with me!"'' *'Issuing a duel challenge' **'"Fight me!" **''"You wanna take me on?'' **''"C'mon, fight me."'' **''"You lookin' at my fists?"'' **''"Yeah! Lets dance."'' *'Getting Crippled' **(Death cry) *'Reviving' **''"I ain't carrying you!"'' **''"Get up!"'' **''"Get yo' ass back up!"'' **''"No resting!"'' *'Spotting items' **''"For me?"'' **''"Ahh...Mine!"'' **''"Whoa!"'' **''"Ah ha! Mine!"'' **''"For me? Seriously?"'' Borderlands 2 *'Reminder' **''"I got some new missions for ya, Slab! Come find me in Sanctuary!"'' *'New mission available' **''"Slab! Got a new mission for ya."'' **''"Wanna tear somethin' up, Slab?"'' **''"Hey. Got a mission."'' **''"Hey, Slab. Got somethin' for ya."'' **''"Got a job."'' **''"Got a mission if you're up for it."'' *'No new missions' **''"Got nothin'."'' **''"Nothin' for ya, Slab."'' **''"Can't think of anything I want dead right now. I'm sure I'll think of somethin', though."'' **''"Sorry. No jobs."'' **''"No jobs, Slab."'' **''"Got nothin'."'' *'During an active mission' **''"Did you shoot/eviscerate those things I asked you to?"'' **''"Whatcha been up to?"'' **''"Hey, Slab! Still workin' on that job?"'' **''"Still workin' on that?"'' **''"How's the quest going?"'' **''"How you doin'?"'' **''"How you holdin' up? You alright?"'' *'Mission being turn in' **''"Done with that, huh? Good."'' **''"Good job."'' **''"You did good."'' **''"Talk to me, Slab."'' **''"And this is why you're the only Slab I don't wanna kill."'' **''"Hell of a job out there."'' *'While idle' **''"Got some advice. If you're real low on health or shields, let somebody kill ya, then second wind off 'em. Once you're on your feet, you'll be in better shape than before."'' **''"Of all my Slabs, I gotta say, you're the least insane. Wish I coulda formed an army to fight Jack that didn't consist of lunatics and idiots, but hey. You play the cards you're dealt. Most of my cards just happen to have blood on 'em."'' **''"You punched anything lately?"'' **''"It's weird -- I remember a time when Roland wouldn't have let me within a hundred miles of Sanctuary. Times must be real tough."'' **''"This planet's gonna be a lot better with Jack gone. You wait and see."'' **''"Man, I haven't been to Sanctuary since Roland kicked my ass out a few years back. It's lookin' nice. From where we're standin', you can see the spot where I ripped that snitch in half. Looks like they did a pretty good job cleanin' up the blood."'' **''"Man, you shoulda been here when General Knoxx was around. His armory was so full of good stuff, heh-heh -- I still have dreams about it. When I'm not having nightmares about The Sheriff strangling my dog, anyway."'' **''"You know, I gotta come up with a title for you -- a rank, maybe. Somethin' to differentiate you from the other Slabs. How about... Super-Badass? Or, no, wait... Lord of Asskickery? I dunno. Somethin'll come to me."'' **''"You're doin' a badass job out there, Slab. Proud to have you on our side."'' *'Unrelated mumblings' **''"Ha!"'' **''"Damn damn damn."'' **''"Ah, well."'' **''Yeech."'' **''"Goddammit."'' **''"Hell."'' Commander Lilith & the Fight for Sanctuary *'While idle' Some of the idle chats are mission related and can't be heard again once the mission in question is completed. **''"My little buddy's gotta stay strong. We AIN'T gonna let him down. Right, Vault Hunter?"'' **''"You know what's even better than punchin' stuff? Punchin' stuff for a good cause! Now let's save Mordecai!"'' **''"I got a nice spot picked out for my community garden. It's gon' be lovely as hell."'' **''"I hear there's gonna be an antidote for Mordecai! What'chu standing around for? Go get it!"'' **''"Hope we can trust this Cassius guy. Seems kinda weird. And science-y. Which is just another way to say weird"'' **''"Wish I could go with you and punch the hell out of those New Pandora guys, but I gotta keep an eye on Mordecai."'' **''"Gotta hand it to Cassius. This may all be his fault, but he did everything he could to make it right."'' **''"You get up there and punch Hector right in his... cloaca! Is that a plant thing?"'' **''"This garden of mine gives me a real sense of serenity. I'M SERENE AS SHIT RIGHT NOW!"'' **''"Yo, Slab. Lilith said you pruned that Hector dude good! Got any gardening tips? My anemones have a bad attitude."'' **''"Tina's been bugging me to take her off-world. I guess I could get away from Pandora for a little while. I figure, there's a whole universe out there full of things I haven't punched!"'' **''"Bummer about Sanctuary. Had to be done though."'' **''"Never really saw myself as a father figure, but Tina really looks up to me. It's actually kinda badass! Feelings are like a workout for your heart. I guess cardio's good, too."'' **''"Tina and Mordecai are always fightin', but I know they got each other's backs when it counts."'' Category:Transcripts